wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Артас Менетил
Защитник Нер'зула, Король ЛордеронаWarcraft III: The Frozen Throne manual, pg.6 Quote: "И Артас был назначен новым королем Лордерона...", Король-лич Принц Лордерона | пол = Мужской | раса = Люди | персонаж = Паладин, Рыцарь смерти | affiliation = Плеть | faffiliation = Альянс Лордерона, Королевство Лордерон, Рыцари Серебряной Длани, Пылающий Легион | фракция = Нейтральный | occupation = Король Лордерона | статус = Мертв | местоположение = предположительно Цитадель Ледяной Короны | родственники = Tеренас Менетил (отец) Лианна Менетил (мать) Калия Менетил (сестра) Утер (приемный дядя) Нер'зул (слился душами для создания Короля лича) | наставники = Утер Светоносный Мурадин Бронзобород }} Это статья об Артасе-человеке. О его жизни после объединения с Нер'зулом смотрите Король-лич. Артас Менетил, кронпринц Лордерона и рыцарь Cеребряной Длани был сыном короля Теренаса Менетила II и наследником трона. Утер Светоносный обучал его бравому делу паладина, а к волшебнице Джайне Праудмур он испытывал дружеские чувства. Но несмотря на многообещающее начало жизни, после объединения с Королем-личем, Артас стал одним из самых ужасных созданий, когда-либо встречавшихся на просторах Азерота. В русской версии Warcraft III Артас говорит голосом известного актера дубляжа Владимира Вихрова, а World of Warcraft и Heroes of the Storm - Артема Кретова. Биография Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича Принц Артас Менетил родился за четыре года до Первой Войны в семье Короля Теренаса Менетила II. Молодой принц рос в те времена, когда земли всего Азерота были пронизаны войной, Альянс находился в смятении, а темные облака всё ещё вырисовывались на горизонте. Будучи ещё ребенком, Артас подружился с Варианом Ринном. Боевому искусству Артаса обучал сам Мурадин Бронзобород, брат короля дворфов Магни Бронзоборода. Артас преуспел в этом начинании и стал экспертом-мечником. Под покровительством Утера Светоносного Артас вступил в орден Рыцарей Серебряной Длани в возрасте 19 лет. Несмотря на свое безрассудство и упрямство, Артас стал прославленным воином. Одним из его самых известных подвигов стала контратака на троллей, атаковавших Кель'Талас из Зул'Амана. В эти времена Артас встретил младшую дочь Даэлина Праудмура - волшебницу Джайну. На протяжении нескольких лет они росли бок о бок друг с другом, и всё это закончилось романтическими отношениями. Они очень сильно любили друг друга. Но со временем Артас стал задаваться вопросом: готовы ли они быть вместе? И он решил расстаться с Джайной, чтобы она могла сосредоточиться на своём магическом обучении, а он - на своих обязательствах перед Лордероном. Но вскоре после этого они решили возобновить свои отношения, но это случилось в самом начале нашествия Плети - события, которое навсегда изменило их жизни. Перед заражением, рыцарь Серебряной Длани Чума Трудности начали захлестывать Азерот. Орки вырвались из своих лагерей, а также быстро распространялись новости о чуме, атаковавшей северные земли. Артас и Утер были посланы в Странбрад для защиты города от набегов орков. Молодой принц победил чёрного дракона Сиринокса и забрал его сердце, которое в последствии отдал дворфу Феранору Железностопу, выковавшему огненную сферу. Артас использовал эту магическую сферу для убийства лидера набегов орков. Тем не менее, гораздо большая угроза исходила от чумы. Джайна и Капитан Люк Валонфорт были посланы в качестве подкрепления Артасу, которому уже исполнилось 23 года, вместе они должны были исследовать таинственную чуму. Сражаясь с армией мертвецов, они встретились с некромантом Кел'Тузадом близ городка Брилл и преследовали его до Андорала. Кел'Тузад уже заразил все зерно, хранившееся в Андорале и отправил его в ближайшие деревни. Перед смертью от руки Артаса, Кел'Тузад обмолвился о Мал'Ганисе, который вел за собой Плеть. Джайна и Артас отправились на север, чтобы сразиться с ним в Стратхольме. По пути Артас и Джайна в надежде отдохнуть остановились в Дольном Очаге. Вместо отдыха их предупредили о надвигающейся армии Плети. Артас приказал Джайне найти Утера и попросить его о помощи, а сам остался оборонять город. К своему ужасу Артас обнаружил, что чума не являлась средством массового убийства, она превращала невинных горожан в живых мертвецов. Войско Артаса выдыхалось и было уже на грани поражения, когда прибыл Утер с подкреплением и спас деревню. По пути в Стратхольм Артасу встретился таинственный пророк Медив. Он дал ему такой же совет как и Теренасу: отправляться на запад, в Калимдор. Артас возразил, уверяя, что его место с народом и поклялся, что никогда не отречется от него. Джайна говорила Артасу, что возможно пророк прав, но тот и не думал слушать ее. Артас продолжал путь в Стратхольм. Очищение Стратхольма По прибытии в Стратхольм Артас обнаружил, что зерно уже распределено между жителями города и осознал, что вскоре все они превратятся в живых мертвецов. Он приказал Утеру и его рыцарям уничтожить весь город. Находясь в ужасе от услышанного, Утер осудил Артаса, сказав, что не выполнил бы подобный приказ, будь Артас самим королем. Обвинив Утера в предательстве, Артас распустил Рыцарей Серебряной Длани. Несколько его рыцарей остались с Утером, также поступила и Джайна. Оставшиеся рыцари помогли Артасу в уничтожении зараженных горожан. Как только молодой принц начал уничтожать жителей Стратхольма, перед ним предстал сам Мал'Ганис, пытавшийся забрать души горожан. Артас пытался уничтожить души до того, как они попадут в лапы Мал'Ганиса. В конце концов Артас потребовал финальной битвы с повелителем ужаса. Мал'Ганис улизнул, пообещав встретиться с Артасом в Нордсколе. Нордскол Артас преследовал его с остатком войска. Месяц спустя он прибыл в Залив Клинков. Пока принц и его люди искали подходящее место для лагеря, войска попали под огонь дворфов из гильдии исследователей, так как те не смогли распознать их и попросту ошиблись. Артас был шокирован встречей со своим хорошим другом и бывшим наставником Мурадином Бронзобородом. По началу дворф думал, что Артас прибыл на континент, чтобы спасти Мурадина и его людей, которые в процессе поисков легендарного меча Ледяная Скорбь были окружены армией нежити. Артас же сказал, что встреча — лишь случайное совпадение. Вместе они разрушили ближайший лагерь нежити, но следов Мал'Ганиса так и не обнаружили. Пока Мурадин и Артас искали Ледяную Скорбь, из далеких земель Лордерона на дирижабле прибыл эмиссар, целью которого был разговор с Капитаном Люком Валонфортом. Он принес указания от Утера и Теренаса, в которых Артасу приказали вернуться домой вместе со своим войском. Когда Артас вернулся в лагерь, войска уже покинули свои посты и пробирались через леса к кораблям. Артас не собирался покидать земли Нордскола до победы над Мал'Ганисом. Заручившись поддержкой местных наемников, он достиг кораблей раньше своих воинов и сжег их. Когда к останкам кораблей прибыли воины, Артас предал наемников, обвинив их в поджоге, и Капитан, несмотря на недовольство Мурадина, убил преданных наемников. Артас сообщил своим воинам, что у них нет пути назад и единственным способом покинуть Нордскол является победа. Рунный меч Ледяная Скорбь В поисках Ледяной Скорби Артас и его войска продолжали пробиваться к крепости Драк'Тарон. Как только принц добрался до крепости, перед ним появился сам Мал'Ганис и предсказал его скорую смерть. Артас и Мурадин, оставив капитана Люка Валанфорта защищать крепость, отправились на поиски Ледяной Скорби. Пройдя через древние ворота, Артас, Мурадин и небольшой отряд воинов оказались совсем недалеко от легендарного рунного меча. Артас вскоре столкнулся с Стражем, который попытался не пустить молодого принца к легендарному мечу. Страж пал, а Артас и Мурадин получили заслуженную награду — Ледяную Скорбь. Прочитав начертания, Мурадин сообщил, что меч проклят и умолял Артаса: "Ох, оставь все как есть, Артас! Забудь об этом и веди своих людей в родные земли!". Артас был непреклонен, он призвал духов пещеры освободить меч из его ледяной тюрьмы, уверяя, что "отдаст всё или же заплатит любую цену, если только духи позволят защитить его народ". Когда меч освободился от ледяных оков, Мурадин получил удар отскочившим ледяным осколком, но Артас не почувствовал никаких угрызений совести. Он взял Ледяную Скорбь и вернулся в лагерь, оставив Мурадина умирать. С мечом в руках Артас победил всех слуг Мал'Ганиса и наконец встретился с ним лицом к лицу. Мал'Ганис сообщил, что голос, который начал слышать Артас, принадлежит Королю-личу. Не смотря на это, на удивление демона, Артас ответил, что голос призывает его уничтожить Мал'Ганиса. Убив повелителя ужаса, Артас отправился на север, оставив свои войска. Вскоре Артас потерял последние остатки своего рассудка. Предательство Спустя несколько месяцев Артас вернулся в Лордерон, который ликовал при возвращении своего чемпиона, победителя нежити. Артас пал на колено перед троном своего отца, короля Теренаса. Однако затем он поднялся, взял Ледяную Скорбь и убил им своего ошеломлённого отца. Артас исчез и от него недели не было никаких вестей. Неожиданно он появился в окрестностях деревни Вандермар, подчиняясь своему новому господину, Королю-личу. Он встретился с повелителем ужаса Тикондрусом. Приняв его за Мал'Ганиса, Артас начал угрожать, но после понял, что тот появился, чтобы поздравить принца. В разговоре павший принц сказал, что больше не чувствует сострадания к людям и вины за содеянное. Тикондрус объяснил, что полученный в Нордсколе меч был выкован самим Королем-личом и предназначался для вытягивания душ из живых людей. Душа Артаса стала первой. File:Arthas2.jpg|Принц Артас возвращается домой. File:Arthas dark.jpg|Артас за секунды до убийства своего отца. File:Legacy of the Damned TCG.jpg|Артас убивает своего отца. Артас собрал членов Культа Проклятых, прятавшихся в деревне Вандермар, и их магические способности лечили его на пути к Андоралу, где ему было необходимо обнаружить тело Кел'Тузада. Артас убил паладина Каниврада Мрачного, охранявшего склеп, и заполучил прах некроманта. Это вернуло дух Кел'Тузада в мир живых, и он тайно сообщил Артасу, что доверять повелителям ужаса нельзя. Останки Кел'Тузада сохранились чрезвычайно плохо и для восстановления их необходимо было отнести к мистическому Солнечному Колодцу, расположенному в Кель'Таласе. Тихондрий направил Артаса на поиски мистической урны, с помощью которой можно было бы переправить останки Кел'Тузада. Урну охраняли представители ордена Серебряной Длани. Артас убил Балладора Светлого и Сейджа Носителя Правды, они оба осудили его предательство. После этого павший принц встретился с Утером Светоносным. Пораженный происходящим паладин объяснил Артасу, что урна хранит прах его погибшего отца. Артас безжалостно убил бывшего покровителя, забрал урну и заменил прах своего отца останками Кел'Тузада. После содеянного он начал свой долгий путь в Кель'Талас. Падение Кель'Таласа Артас встретил серьезное сопротивление со стороны эльфов, ведомых генералом Сильваной Ветрокрылой. Она отчаянно сопротивлялась надвигающимся силам нежити и пыталась предупредить жителей и правителей большой эльфийской столицы о надвигающейся угрозе, однако Артас успел разрушить лагеря её армии и убить саму Сильвану. В качестве платы за её неповиновение, Артас поработил эльфийскую душу, обратив ее в ужасающую форму Банши. Подчинив Банши воле Короля-лича, Артас заставил её убивать собственный народ. Артас истребил Луносвет и использовал Солнечный Колодец для возвращения Кел'Тузада к жизни в форме Лича. Разрушение Даларана На пути в Альтерак Кел'Тузад рассказал Артасу о "Втором Вторжении", а также планах Короля-лича и Плети. Кел'Тузад направился в Альтерак с целью разрушить лагерь орков из клана Черной Горы, взявших под свой контроль демонические врата, с помощью которых он хотел связаться с лордом демонов Архимондом Осквернителем. Армии Плети разбили орков, и после того, как Кел'тузад получил указания от Архимонда, армии Плети выдвинулись к городу всех магов Даларану. Архимонд потребовал любой ценой заполучить книгу заклинаний Медива, с помощью которой Кел'Тузад призовет демона в Азерот. Несмотря на отважные попытки Кирин Тора дать отпор вторжению, Плеть прорвала оборону, все укрепления, убила Верховного Мага Антонидаса и заполучила Книгу Медива. Артас со своими войсками отражал контратаки магов, а в это время Кел'Тузад начал призыв лорда демонов в мир Азерота. После появления Архимонд объявил, что Король-лич стал бесполезен Легиону и назначил Тихондриуса командиром Плети. Артас не понимал, что происходит с ним и Кел'Тузадом, но тот сообщил, что всё идет именно так, как это предсказывал сам Король-лич. В то время, как Архимонд одним могущественным ритуалом разрушил Даларан, Артас и Кел'Тузад уже исчезли. Через несколько месяцев Артас объявился в землях Калимдора, где Тихондрий использовал тайную магию Черепа Гул'Дана. Артас рассказал недавно освобожденному охотнику за демонами Иллидану, как заполучить всю мощь этого черепа, после чего тот смог бы уничтожить Тихондрия. Иллидан принял план Артаса, и павший принц сразу же исчез. Возвращение в Лордерон thumb|Артас сталкивается с повелителями ужаса Архимонд оставил трёх повелителей ужаса на руинах разрушенных садов Лордерона. Их задачей стало сдерживание поверженной нации под контролем и наблюдение за коварными слугами Нер'зула. Когда лорд демонов был повержен, его слуги не знали об этом долгое время. Всё это изменилось, когда появился Артас с целью вернуть себе трон. Он начал угрожать повелителям ужаса, которые поспешили ретироваться, а потом призвал на свою сторону Сильвану и Кел'Тузада. Вместе они смогли одолеть оставшиеся силы людей под командованием Дагрена Убийцы Орков, Халахка Светоносного и Магротха Защитника. Однако, в ходе боя у Артаса случился болезненный приступ, во время которого он почувствовал, как Король-лич взывал к нему. Не смотря на слабость, Артас дрался до конца, пока все силы людей не пали перед ним. Артас и не подозревал, что силы Короля-лича иссякли настолько, что Сильвана вырвалась из-под его контроля. Сохраняя строжайшую секретность, она встретилась с тремя повелителями ужаса, которые сообщили ей, что силы Короля-лича убывали и пришло время возмездия. В столице Артас попал в засаду, и ему пришлось искать союзников, которые бы помогли ему прорваться через войска повелителей ужаса, ведь среди них было могущественное поганище Душегуб. На окраине города Артас встретил несколько банши, сообщивших, что их послала Сильвана, чтобы те проследили за безопасностью Артаса. Однако как только они оказались в пустынном лесу, Артас был атакован Сильваной, которая поразила его парализующей стрелой. В самый последний момент в ход боя вмешался Кел'Тузад и помешал коварным планам Сильваны. Душевные страдания Короля-лича продолжали пронзать сознание Артаса и звали его в Нордскол, где войска демонов (позже выяснилось, что это был Иллидан и наги) пытались разрушить Ледяной Трон и положить конец правлению самопровозглашённого короля. Артас немедленно подготовил флот и отплыл в Нордскол, оставив Кел'Тузада следить за Лордероном. Назад в Нордскол thumb|Артас держит Ледяную Скорбь. Три недели спустя флотилия Артаса причалила к знакомым берегам Нордскола, и павший принц с удивлением обнаружил, что его атакуют эльфы крови, ведомые Кель'тасом, жаждущим возмездия за разрушение его родных земель. Неожиданно Артаса спас Лорд Склепа, представившийся как Ануб'арак, бывший король Азжол-Неруба. Кель предупредил, что основная армия кровавых эльфов куда сильнее этого небольшого павшего отряда и битва будет более ожесточенной. После этих слов он телепортировался в безопасное место. Артас волновался, что он, вероятно, был прав, и им никогда не добраться до цитадели Ледяной Короны раньше Иллидана, но Ануб'арак думал иначе. Чтобы обогнать Иллидана, он предложил воспользоваться подземными путями Азжол-Неруба. Не видя иного выхода, Артас согласился. Ануб'арак также предложил напасть на сокровищницу Сапфирона, могущественного синего дракона, слугу Малигоса, и использовать запасы дракона в своих целях. Они не только убили дракона, но Артас также использовал все свои оставшиеся силы и превратил Сапфирона в могущественного Ледяного Змея. Гонка на пути к Ледяному Трону thumb|Артас активирует обелиски. Добравшись до ворот Азжол-Неруба, Артас обнаружил, что его атакуют дворфы, последователи Мурадина, оставшиеся в Нордсколе после его смерти. В бой их вел заместитель Мурадина по имени Баелган Огнебородый. Оставив Сапфирона снаружи, Артас пробивался сквозь войска Баелгана, а также нерубианцев в паучьем королевстве. Помощь Ануб'Арака оказалась неоценимой, так как он показал Артасу сотни ловушек, которые с легкостью бы прервали жизнь павшего принца. Когда Артас встретился лицом к лицу с Баелганом, дворф предупредил, что в недрах подземного королевства пауков проснулось древнее зло. Продвигаясь все глубже в королевство, Артас и Ануб'Арак столкнулись с этим злом, которым оказались Безликие: могущественная раса, встречавшаяся ранее лишь в легендах. Артас и Ануб'арак даже смогли победить невероятно сильного Забытого. Продвигаясь к верхним частям королевства, они попали в ужасное землетрясение, которое обрушило проход, оставив Артаса и Ануб'Арака по разные стороны завала. Молодому королю пришлось полагаться на свои силы, обходя многочисленные ловушки, пока Ануб'арак не добрался до него. Воссоединившись, лорд Склепа восхитился Артасом, сказав, что осознал истинные причины, которые побудили Нер'зула сделать его своим сторонником. На пути к выходу из Азжол-Неруба, Король-лич сообщил Артасу, что теряет свои силы, так как Ледяной Трон треснул, и энергия медленно утекает. Нер'Зул восстановил силы Артаса, зная, что они пригодятся ему в грядущем бою. Добравшись до поверхности, Артасу и Ануб'араку пришлось сразу же столкнуться с войсками Иллидана. Наги леди Вайш и эльфы крови Келя также были уже там, мешая каждому действию слуг Артаса, который c помощью лорда Склепа смог пробиться через полчища противников и активировать четыре Обелиска Ледяной Короны, расположенных вокруг ледника. Четыре обелиска открыли ворота к Ледяному Трону. Иллидан уже ждал его. Триумф Короля-лича После короткого, но упорного боя, Иллидан случайно ослабил оборону, и Артас тут же воспользовался этим: рассёк грудь охотника на демонов Ледяной Скорбью, и тот пал на снег, а Артас направился к воротам Ледяной Короны. Артас ступил на земли ледника и увидел извилистую дорогу, прикованную ко льду. Пока он поднимался навстречу своей судьбе, голоса преданных им людей заполняли его разум. Он услышал Мурадина Бронзоборода, Утера и Джайну, взывавших к нему. Но Артас игнорировал эти голоса, продолжая своё восхождение. В конце концов Артас достиг вершины и обнаружил перед собой ледяную глыбу. В ней находился ледяной доспех, установленный в виде сидящей на массивном троне фигуры. Теперь с ним говорил лишь один голос — скрежещущий шепот Нер'зула. "Верни клинок...замкни круг... верни мне свободу!" С громким боевым криком Артас направил Ледяную Скорбь против ледяной тюрьмы Короля-лича и с оглушающим криком Ледяной Трон взорвался, и осколки кристалла рассыпались по земле. Артас сделал несколько шагов вперед, подобрал шипастый шлем Нер'зула и надел этот невообразимо могущественный артефакт на свою голову. Голос Нер'зула слился с его разумом: "Отныне... мы... едины!" В этот момент души Нер'зула и Артаса объединились, сформировав единое могущественное существо, как и планировал всегда Король-лич. Артас как нечто отдельное перестал существовать, теперь он стал половиной одного из самых могущественных созданий, которое когда-либо знал Азерот. Он стал частью нового Короля-лича. Внешняя стена Ледяной Короны пала, и осталась лишь одна вершина. Король-лич бесшумно сел на расколовшийся трон, осматривая свое новое королевство и выжидая... Просидев несколько лет в глыбе льда, Артас в своих видениях предательски уничтожил сущность Нер`зула, не желая быть просто пешкой, став полноправным хозяином силы Короля-лича. Затем, очнувшись, он отстроил огромную Цитадель Ледяной Короны. Но был побежден на самой её вершине, около Ледяного трона, самыми сильными воинами Азерота, под предводительством величайшего паладина Тириона Фордринга. Плеть Короля-лича For years, Arthas dreamed and reflected on his past. Eventually he banished the last vestiges of his humanity,Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича, стр. 306 and consumed Ner'zhul's spirit,Легенды Warcraft: Fate allowing him to become the dominant personality of the Lich King.Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича, стр. 307 As the Lich King, Arthas instigated another Scourge invasion of Azeroth, provoking a counteroffensive in Northrend by the Horde, Alliance, Argent Crusade, and Knights of the Ebon Blade. In doing so, he lured powerful heroes to Northrend and placed many challenges before them, seeking to weed out the weak and make the strong question their own morality. He planned to raise the world's greatest fighters as his new champions, and use them to spearhead attacks on their homelands, in a reflection of his own journey.Lich King (tactics)#Quoteshttp://www.1up.com/do/previewPage?pager.offset=0&cId=3163178 Edge of Night After the Lich King's defeat, Sylvanas went to see the Frozen Throne. She found Arthas's discarded armor, but his body and the remnants of Frostmourne had already been removed. After committing suicide, Sylvanas's soul was sent to a realm of darkness where she encountered the tormented spirit of Arthas. "She sensed a familiar presence. Recognized it. The taunting voice that had once held her in its grasp. Arthas? Arthas Menethil? Here? His essence rushed to her, desperate, then shrank away in horrified recognition. The boy who would be Lich King. Just a scared little blond child, reaping the aftermath of a lifetime of mistakes. If any part of Sylvanas's soul were not at that moment torn and tormented, she might have even felt—for the first time—the slightest glimmer of pity for him."Edge of Night Tides of War When Jaina and Thrall met at Tidefury Cove, she remembered Arthas as an example of one of her failed love interests. Later on, Kalec was able to persuade Jaina not to go through with her plan to kill the citizens of Orgrimmar by pointing out that not only had Arthas used the same logic to justify his atrocity, but that he had been acting out of misguided compassion rather than hatred. В World of Warcraft Пурпурное цветущее растение названо в честь Тёмного Принца - "Слезы Артаса." Из него делается эффективное алхимическое варево, также названное в честь него - "Дар Артаса." В тронном зале Лордерона можно услышать (если хорошенько прибавить звук) голос Теренаса Менетила II, спорящего со своими советниками, а также его гнев по поводу того, что Артас намеревается сделать... В Wrath of the Lich King Ещё не падшего Артаса можно увидеть в Пещерах Времени, Очищение Стратхольма. Игроки помогают ему убить заражённых жителей города (а агенты Рода Бесконечности пытаются убить его). Игроки могут также увидеть его в сценах из прошлого на Забытом Взморье, когда прибывает Эмиссар Альянса, чтобы приказать войскам возвращаться домой (в задании 72 Правда вернет нам свободу) и в Пещере Ледяной Скорби, где он получает проклятый рунный меч Ледяная Скорбь. Эта сцена из прошлого такая же, как в Warcraft III, где Артас получает Ледяную Скорбь, а концовка показывает, что, после того, как Артас ушёл, Мурадин, считавшейся погибшим, приходит в себя с амнезией и идёт к выходу из пещеры. В цепочке заданий, которые даёт Матиас Нетлер (анаграмма "Артас Менетил") в Ледяной Короне, игрок может поиграть за Артаса во время двух важнейших моментов его истории: когда он убил своих собственных солдат и превратил их в нежить ( 80 Задание:Войско проклятых) и во время его знаменитой дуэли с Иллиданом ( 80 Задание:Охотник и принц). thumb|Артас воскрешает Первый Легион. В Cataclysm Артас появляется при выполнении задания в Оскверненном лесу в котором рассказывают о первой встречи Иллидана и Артаса. В Mists of Pandaria Артас и Теренас фигурируют в рассказе Хранителя истории Чо, в задании . В Warlodrs of Dreanor Игрокам станет доступен предмет, превращающий игрока в Артаса . Личность В Warcraft 3 в кампании людей Артас показан человеком действия, храбрым, импульсивным и чрезвычайно прямым. Он - харизматичный лидер, пример для своих подданных. В разговорах с другими персонажами он остроумен и добродушен, но твёрдо стоит на своём, и окружающим приходится мириться с этим. В приведённых ниже письмах также говорится, что он мстителен, ему не хватает контроля, все вместе эти качества и привели к его падению. Во время Очищения Стратхольма и в последующих событиях Артас оправдывает всё, что он делает, желанием отомстить Мал'Ганусу. Подразумевается, что само по себе очищение не было худшим преступлением Артаса в Стратхольме (ведь горожан, превратившихся в зомби, всё равно пришлось бы убить), но самое страшное то, что у него нет сострадания, он просто бросается вырезать заражённых горожан, даже не пытаясь задуматься об иных возможностях. После своего падения, в кампаниях нежити Warcraft 3 и в TFT Артас сохраняет свои качества лидера и своё остроумие, но вот чувство юмора у него становится совсем мрачным по мере того, как он становится полной противоположностью себя прошлого - чрезвычайно безжалостным и циничным человеком. Будучи бездушным Рыцарем Смерти, Артас, похоже, наслаждается тем, что делает: он насмехается над своими врагами, подкалывает их и злорадствует, когда они терпят поражение. В самом начале кампании нежити он удивлён, что больше не чувствует жалости или угрызений совести, и ему объясняют, что это всё из-за Ледяной Скорби, забравшей его душу. Отношения с друзьями и приближёнными Любопытно, что Артас является эмоциональным человеком. Его учителя - Утер и Мурадин, стали его хорошими друзьями. Он намеревался остаться друзьями с Джайной даже после столь неловкого окончания их отношений. Он никогда не позволял своему происхождению быть помехой в общении со своим народом, общаясь с простыми людьми как с равными. Злая ирония судьбы, но, возможно, именно это и стало главной причиной его падения: он не мог спокойно смотреть, как Плеть уничтожает его подданых. Месть за тех, кого он считал близкими, стала его главной целью. Вдобавок к этому, он, возможно, считал, что был предан Утером, отказавшимся выполнять приказ, и Джайной, покинувшей его вслед за этим. Потеря поддержки лучших друзей, вероятно, настолько его ожесточила, что он без колебаний отправился делать то, что считал единственно верным - очищать Стратхольм. Что ещё более интересно, так это то, что Артас сохранил свою эмоциональность даже после превращения в Рыцаря Смерти. Он явно наслаждался общением со своими новыми союзниками - Кел'Тузадом и Ануб'араком. Он не гнушался выражать благодарность Кел'Тузаду, а одной из его прощальных фраз перед отплытием в Нордскол была "Ты был верным... другом", такое не часто услышишь от тёмного повелителя в общении с подчинённым. Но его способность чувствовать ограничивалась лишь его ближайшим окружением. Так как Артас связан с большим количеством персонажей, Вам, возможно, будет интересно посмотреть Карту связей в Warcraft. Письма, касающиеся Артаса Письмо Утера Светоносного своему другу Мимблису Вечная Заря Мимблис Вечная Заря был паладином и другом Утера Светоносного. Это письмо было послано в 24-м году. Здравствуй, дорогой друг Мимблис. Да не оставит тебя Свет. Молодой Артас подаёт много надежд. Недавно он стал полноправным паладином, в нём есть почти всё, чего я ожидаю от Рыцаря Серебряной Длани. Он сильный и могущественный и чрезвычайно предан своему народу, ревностно предан, можно сказать. Он хороший паладин и станет хорошим королём, когда наш дорогой Теренас покинет нас. Артасу ещё есть чему учиться, так что, я надеюсь, король Теренас ещё достаточно поживёт. Единственное, что меня тревожит по поводу Артаса, это одна его не совсем хорошая черта: иногда, во время тренировок, он заходит слишком далеко в поединках. Он так жаждет победить, что забывает, что это всего лишь тренировка. Ему не хватает контроля; я боюсь, что под благородной внешностью скрывается жестокий человек. Я полностью уверен, что он будет использовать своё желание победить в битве за свой народ, и мне не терпится испытать его. Как только он обагрит свой клинок кровью, я смогу начать учить его контролировать себя. Я не хочу ограничивать его силу сейчас, пока не увижу, на что он способен. Артас очень сильно любит свой народ. Недавно мы были в нескольких бедных деревушках за границами Лордерона, предоставляя лечение тем, кто в этом нуждается. Я хотел испытать его лекарские способности, а также посмотреть, как он относится к беднякам. Он был полон сожаления к ним, плакал из-за женщины, потерявшей ногу, когда на неё напали волки. Избавив её от боли, он оседлал коня и отправился на поиски волков. Он убил троих и принёс женщине их шкуры, чтобы она использовала их в качестве одеяла. Я был тронут, но в то же время взволнован его прямотой. Она была ему благодарна, а так как мы пришли, чтобы помочь больным и раненым, наша задача была выполнена. Мне следует следить за его отношениями с Джайной Праудмур. У Лордерона ещё никогда не было королевы-волшебницы, но если они с Артасом поженятся, это именно то, с чем мы столкнёмся. Возможно, это будет хороший союз магии и политики, ну или по крайней мере, он сблизит магов и паладинов. Я буду пристально за ними наблюдать. Джайна сможет смягчить шероховатости его характера. Хотя она твёрдо идёт к своей цели и расправляется с препятствиями, она более дипломатична и вдумчива, в то время как Артас может просто бить молотом по чему-либо, пока оно не развалится. Они будут сильной парой: он - голая сталь клинка, а она - кулак в бархатной перчатке. Я уверен, что народ одобрит этот союз, и я в том числе. Я наблюдаю за тем, как Артас тренируется, и понимаю, что он сможет справится с любой задачей. Он атакует с прямотой, которую, как я знаю, он будет использовать везде, будь это военное столкновение или же политическое. У короля Теренаса хороший сын. Да, ему ещё много надо учится, но кому из нас уже нечему учиться? Он преодолеет свои слабости и станет со временем мудрым королём. Жду с нетерпением нашей поездки в Стратхольм, - Утер Артас Магни Бронзобороду Королю Магни Бронзобороду, Повелителю Стальгорна, Мой долг сообщить Вам весьма печальные известия. Я уверен, Вы знаете о миссии Мурадина по уничтожению Плети и поиску полезных артефактов в Нордсколе. Мы вместе сражались против Плети, я выжил, а вот Мурадин пал жертвой нежити и демонов. Я скорблю о своём храбром друге и Вашем доблестном брате. Но я знаю, что его героическая смерть не была напрасна, он помог мне одолеть приспешников Короля-лича и достать древний меч - Ледяную Скорбь. Я скоро вернусь в Лордерон. С Ледяной Скорбью в руке я восстановлю порядок и начну новую прекрасную эру. Дворфы из отряда Мурадина отвезут его тело в Стальгорн. Не выразить словами мои соболезнования. Я понимаю, что это письмо вряд ли может служить утешением, но я чувствую, что Вы должны быть извещены о смерти Мурадина как можно скорее. Вы потеряли брата, а я потерял бесценного друга. Да хранит Свет наши народы, - Принц Артас Менетил Запоминающиеся цитаты 200px|thumb|Артас в [[Плач Высокорожденных|Плаче Высокорожденных]] *'Артас:' Прости меня, отец, но я должен сделать это...... (В Стратхольме во время очищения города, при приближении к алтарю в честь Теренаса, где впервые появляется Мал'Ганис). *'Теренас:' Что это? Сын мой, что ты делаешь? Артас: Я становлюсь королём... * Это королевство будет уничтожено, и на его обломках возникнет новый порядок, который станет основой мира (после убийства Теренаса). *'Утер:' В ней (урне) прах твоего отца, Артас! Неужели ты осмелишься вновь оскорбить его память? Артас: Ха, я и не знал, что в этой урне. Но это неважно. Так или иначе, я получу то, за чем пришёл. Утер (умирая): Надеюсь, для тебя уже приготовлено место в аду. Артас: Боюсь, мы этого никогда не узнаем. Дело в том, что я собираюсь жить вечно. *'Стрелок:' Это были мы! Мы всё время следили за вами, дохлые ублюдки! Артас: Дворфы Мурадина? Невероятно... Неужели в этом мире никого уже нельзя убить как следует?! (наткнувшись на выживших из экспедиции Мурадина) *'Бельган:' Я помню тебя, предатель. Это ты убил Мурадина! Артас: Пора бы уже и забыть. (встретив Бельгана в Азжол'Нерубе). * Нерубианец: Смотрите, братья! Король-предатель! Артас: Кто? Я? Ануб'арак: Это он про меня, рыцарь. *'Кел'Тузад:' Она упорна. Она напоминает мне тебя, рыцарь. Артас: Заткнись, проклятый призрак. *'Артас:' Так ты не злишься на меня за то, что я когда-то убил тебя? (возрождённому Кел'Тузаду) *'Артас:' Приветствую вас, Повелители Ужаса! Как мило, что королевство не осталось без присмотра! Премного благодарен, но больше в ваших услугах я не нуждаюсь. *'Артас:' Пора закончить эту игру... Раз и навсегда. *'Артас:' Иллидан доставил Плети немало неприятностей. Пора напомнить ему, что он тоже смертен. *'Артас:' Я буду мстить, и никто не встанет у меня на пути. Даже ты. *'Артас:' Да. Всё, чем я дорожил в своей жизни, я принёс в жертву ему... и ничуть не жалею об этом. В моём сердце нет места для стыда и раскаяния. * Сильвана: Покончим с этим! Я заслужила... быструю смерть. Артас: И не надейся! Твоя смерть не будет быстрой! * Артас:(принцу Келю) Все никак не можешь простить, что я отнял у тебя Джайну? Кель: Ты отнял все, что было мне дорого. Осталась только жажда мести. Другие цитаты из Warcraft III Паладин: * Во имя правосудия! * Жалкий глупец! * Поздно просить пощады! * Я служу свету. * Свет дает мне силу. * Я ведь сам должен командовать. * Я знаю, что делаю. * Не нужно кланяться. * За моего отца. Рыцарь смерти: * Ледяная Скорбь жаждет крови. * И не надейся на быструю смерть! * Ты узнаешь, что такое боль! * Как глупо было верить в Свет. * Король Мёртвых дал мне истинную силу. * Я получил власть, которая и не снилась моему отцу. * Лордерон возродится, я позабочусь об этом. * Кто это - "Тьма"? * Говори, глупец. * Как я устал. Галерея Паладин File:Arthaspaladin1.jpg|Артас-паладин из Warcraft III. File:Arthaspaladin2.jpg|Артас-паладин из Warcraft III. File:Arthas holding frostmourne.jpg|Артас-паладин держит Ледяную Скорбь. File:Arthas in Stratholme.jpg|Принц Артас в Стратхольме в Пещерах Времени. File:Prince Arthas HotS.png|Принц Артас с игре Heroes of the Storm. File:Arthas Menethil-DK.jpeg|Принц Артас в Рыцарь Смерти. File:Arthas vs Ghouls.jpg|Артас борется с Плетью с Ледяной Скорбью в руках. File:Arthas vs Mal'Ganis 1.jpg|Артас сражается против Маг'Ганиса. File:Arthas vs Mal'Ganis 2.jpg|Arthas stands triumphant. Рыцарь смерти File:Arthasdeathknight1.jpg|Артас-рыцарь смерти в Warсaft III. File:Arthasdeathknight2.JPG|Артас-рыцарь смерти в Warсaft III. File:Arthas Menethil-DK.jpeg|Принц Артас рыцарь смерти в манге. File:Arthas rocking.jpg|Артас зажигает в титрах Warcraft III. File:The Prodigal Leader.jpg|Артас в лагере Защитников. File:Arthas_TCG.jpg|Артас в Королевских покоях. File:Invincible-art.jpg|Артас верхом на Непобедимом. File:Arthas TCG Alt.jpg|Артас в Нордсколе. File:Wc3-arthas-full.jpg|Артас-рыцарь смерти. File:WC3Arthas.jpg|Артас концепт-арт. File:Manga Arthas.jpg|Артас в Земли Призраков. Король-лич File:Arthas the death knight.JPG|Артас с обложки книги Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. File:Lich King Arthas.jpg|Артас держит в руках Ледяную Скорбь. File:Lich King Glowei.jpg|Артас восседает на Ледяном Троне. File:Justice of the Grave.jpg|Arthas, standing before the Frozen Throne. File:Lich King Phroilan.jpg||Артас в Цитадели Ледяной Короны. File:The Lich-King.jpg|Артас в Цитадели Ледяной Короны. File:Lich King Glenn Rane.jpg|Артас снаружи Цитадели Ледяной Короны. File:The Lich King TCG.jpg|Артас в Ледяных Залах. File:The Lich King AoIC Back.jpg|Артас, Король-лич. File:Lich King Frozen Throne.jpg|Артас восседает на Ледяном Троне. File:WotLKArthasPose.jpg|Артас в ролике Wrath of the Lich King. File:Lich King HotS Cinematic.jpg|Артас в ролике Heroes of the Storm. File:Arthas HotS Art.jpg|Арт Артаса на сайте Heroes of the Storm. File:Arthas HotS.jpg|Артас, Повелитель Плети, в игре Heroes of the Storm. File:Snow Fight Arthas.jpg| Коллекции File:ActionArthas.jpg|Фигурка Артаса. File:Lich King Arthas Action Figure.jpg|Статуэтка Артаса от DC Direct. File:Lich King Arthas Statue.jpg|Статуэтка Артаса от Sideshow Collectibles. File:Vinyl Arthas.jpg|Статуэтка Артаса от Funko POP. File:Arthas BlizzCon 2013.jpg|Игрушка Артаса с BlizzCon 2013. File:Luchador Arthas.jpg|Luchador Arthas from BlizzCon 2013. Фанатское File:AArthas.jpg|Артас командует Плетью. File:Prince Arthas Menethil by pulyx.jpg|Принц Артас, автор pulyx. File:Arthas_Stratholme_by_Tooth.jpg|Артас "очищает" Стратхольм. File:Arthas .jpg| Видео Файл:Конечный ролик кампании альянса в Warcraft III Файл:WoW История Артаса Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - The Scourge of Lordaeron - Chapter 5.5 The Prince and the Prophet Файл:Warcraft 3 Cinematic - Human Ending Файл:Warcraft 3 - REIGN of CHAOS - Path of the Damned - Chapter 5.5 The Revelation Файл:Undead Campaign Interlude Sylvanas' Farewell Файл:Warcraft 3 - The Frozen Throne - Legacy of the Damned - Chapter 7.5 Boiling Point Файл:Arthas VS Illidan in 1080p HD Файл:All warcraft 3 cinematics. 10 10 The Ascension Файл:Fall of the Lich King Ending Мелочи * В Warcraft III у Артаса синие глаза, но на рисунках к Warcraft III и WotLK у него зелёные глаза. В книге Arthas: Rise of the Lich King говорится, что у него сине-зелёные глаза. * Хотя Артас/Король-лич очень высокий для человека, он все равно намного ниже своих прислужников не-людей, что можно заметить по сценкам с Дракуру и Имироном. * В журнале PC World в одной из статей Артас занял 19-е место среди "самых ужасных злодеев компьютерных игр за все времена." * Бывший участник Вождей Тауренов. * Хотя многие источники называют Артаса нежитью, Крис Метцен (Chris Metzen) и Алекс Афрасиаби (Alex Afrasiabi) подтвердили, что вообще-то он никогда не умирал. Можно сказать, что он неживой, так как Ледяная Скорбь забрала его душу. * В Warcraft lll его называют не Артас,а Артес(Впрочем как и многих других персонажей) * Артас (уже как Король-лич) предстает как игровой персонаж в другой игре компании Blizzard Heroes of the Storm.http://us.battle.net/sc2/en/game/maps-and-mods/mods/dota Убийства У Артаса на счету убийства нескольких персонажей истории Варкрафта, включая королей двух могущественных наций. Вот самые примечательные из его жертв: * Мастер клинка (убит в Странбарде, Warcraft III) * Сиринокс (убит недалеко от Странбарда, Warcraft III) * Мастер клинка клана Черной Горы (убит недалеко от Странбарда, Warcraft III) * Кел'Тузад (убит в Андорале, Warcraft III; воскрешен в виде лича) * Venim Iceblade (убит недалеко от Хартглена, Warcraft III) * Calis Wraithson (убит недалеко от Хартглена, Warcraft III) * Страж (убит снаружи пещеры Ледяной Скорби, Warcraft III) * Мал'ганис (убит в Нордсколе, Warcraft III; вернулся в Wrath of the Lich King) * Капитан Фалрик (Убит в Нордсколе, Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича; воскрешен в виде рыцаря смерти) * Капитан Марвин (Убит в Нордсколе, Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича; воскрешен в виде рыцаря смерти) * Король Теренас Менетил II (Убит в королевских покоях в столице Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Каниврад Мрачный (убит недалеко от Андорала, Warcraft III) * Балладор Светлый (убит недалеко от Андорала, Warcraft III) * Сейдж Носитель Правды (убит недалеко от Андорала, Warcraft III) * Утер Светоносный (убит недалеко от Андорала, Warcraft III) * Сильвана Ветрокрылая (убита в Кель'Таласе, Warcraft III; воскрешена в виде банши) * Король Анастериан Солнечный Скиталец (убит на острове Кель'Данас, Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича) * Дар'Кхан Дратир (Убит на острове Кель'Данас, Артас: Восхождение Короля-лича; воскрешен позже) * Гендзюрос (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Хаомаруш (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Хандзо (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Мазригос (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Трок-Ферот (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Дзюбей-Тос (убит в Альтеракских горах, Warcraft III) * Фордред Аран (убит в Даларане, Warcraft III) * Landazar (убит в Даларане, Warcraft III) * Conjurus Rex (убит в Даларане, Warcraft III) * Антонидас (убит в Даларане, Warcraft III) * Дагрен Убийца Орков (убит в садах Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Халахк Светоносный (убит в садах Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Магротх Защитник (убит в садах Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Jennalla Deemspring (убита в садах Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Bloodfeast (убит в садах Лордерона, Warcraft III) * Сапфирон (убит в Нордсколе, Warcraft III; воскрешен как ледяной змей) * Позабытый (убит в подземном королевстве, Warcraft III) * (убита в нордсколе, Wrath of the Lich King; воскрешена как королева Сан'лейн) * Властитель Дракуру (убит на вершине Волтара, Wrath of the Lich King) * Дранош Саурфанг (убит в Нордсколе, Wrath of the Lich King; позже воскрешен) Легенды Артаса можно рассматривать как "отражение" Короля Артура, даже имена похожи. Как и у Артура, судьба Артаса как короля началась с вытаскивания меча из камня - Ледяную Скорбь можно сравнить с Экскалибуром. Нер'зула можно с натяжкой представить Мерлином - фигура волшебника позади короля, а Утер, наставник Артаса, носит тоже имя, что и отец Артура. Но, в отличие от Артура, Артас разрушает королевство, похожее на Камелот, и строит его полную противоположность. Также у Артаса много сходств с Элриком из Мелнибонэ Майкла Муркока и его рунным мечом Буреносцем. Оба - правители, предавшие свою родину и оба прокляты своими рунными мечами. Эрнан Кортес, испанский конкистадор, принял решение, которое очень похоже на решение Артаса в Warcraft III. Когда Утер убедил Короля Теренаса отозвать экспедицию Артаса назад в Лордерон, Артас решил сжечь корабли, чтобы добиться победы над Мал'Ганисом. Так как половина людей Кортаса протестовала и хотела вернуться на родину, Кортес решил сжечь корабли и победить Ацтеков, чтобы забрать себе их земли. Не стоит забывать и о верном скакуне падшего принца — Непобедимом, события, повествующие в книге К. Голден «Восхождение Короля-лича» говорят о том, что Артасу пришлось убить своего скакуна, избавив его от предсмертной агонии. Тут прослеживается явная параллель с историей великого полководца Александра Великого (Македонского), у обоих лидеров были верные скакуны (Буцефал - Непобедимый), оба пошли на все во благо своего народа; оба не знали меру; оба обладали пылким нравом, и обоих в конечном счете сгубила собственная гордыня. Можно лишь поаплодировать сотрудникам Blizzard Entertainment. Смотрите также *Король-лич *Нер'зул *Ледяная Скорбь en:Arthas Menethil es:Arthas Menethil de:Arthas da:Arthas fi:Arthas Menethil fr:Arthas Menethil no:Arthas Menethil pl:Arthas Menethil Категория:Плеть Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Warcraft: Of Blood and Honor Категория:Персонажи Warcraft: Day of the Dragon Категория:Персонажи Warcraft: The Sunwell Trilogy Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: Tides of Darkness Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: Beyond the Dark Portal Категория:Персонажи Warcraft: Legends Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: Arthas: Rise of the Lich King Категория:Персонажи World of Warcraft: Death Knight Категория:История мира Warcraft